1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a storage medium, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When connecting to an image forming device, an information processing apparatus such as a radio communication terminal obtains connection information via a first radio communication method and is connected via a second radio communication method, using the connection information.
There is a technique of standing by without initiating image formation based on print data until detecting that a mobile terminal that will transmit the print data enters a predetermined area and, upon detecting the entering of the predetermined area, releasing the stand-by state (see Patent Document 1, for example).
An information processing apparatus such as a radio communication terminal receives signals transmitted from an image processing device via radio communication and, if received signal strength of the signals becomes a predetermined threshold or more, the information processing apparatus is connected to the image processing device based on the received signals.
However, if a plurality of image processing devices are disposed, the information processing apparatus may accidentally measure received signal strength of signals transmitted via radio communication by one of the image processing devices which is adjacent to another image processing device in front of the information processing apparatus. If the received signal strength is higher than a predetermined threshold, the information processing apparatus may be connected to the image processing device which is different and adjacent to the image processing device to which a job is to be sent.
Further, an information processing apparatus such as a radio communication terminal may be left in proximity to an image processing device and accidentally measure signals transmitted via radio communication from the image processing device. If received signal strength of the signals is higher than a predetermined threshold, the information processing apparatus may communicate with the image processing device and send a job against the will of a user.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-17381